Certain Little Ones
by coki-choco-milk
Summary: Based off the song "Circle you, circle you". It begins with a teacher about to tell a story to one of his students and it ends with...TRAGEDY! Suspended until school is over so I can have time to write :c
1. Chapter 1

**While I was sweeping and playing the song "Kakome, Kakome" (or is it "Kagome"?), my mind started building a background story for this song (takes me forever to sweep because I get all neaty). ****Almost like it was a movie in my head. **

**In the beginning of this story, it was really hard on 'who should be who' characters and stuff :P**

**

* * *

**

_Do you know a game that certain children love to play?_

"Sensei, may I ask you something."

The teacher turned his chair to face his troubled student. Although he could not see her eyes—they were hidden under her bangs—Kaito knew something was troubling her.

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Of course, ask away!" He had a finger raised in the air. She finally showed her eyes to her teacher.

Miku had always known Sensei's popularity with all his students because their age difference aren't far apart, especially with the girls. However, Sensei never gave any special attention to any of his students. Even Miku, who's his outstanding student that never received anything lower than an 'A'. She had already confessed to him. Kaito appreciated the confession, but his feelings for her were not love. He had told her that he's her teacher and she's his student. Miku accepted his rejection and continues to be the bright student of his class. Though she loves everything about him, she wonders what was his motive to become a High School teacher within his hometown.

At a young age, he began High School. Plus, at the age of 16, he had gone to a University. Before she had confessed to him, Miku questioned his reason for becoming a teacher. Kaito's answer was, "I want to help the young minds to grow". His answer puzzled her, but she didn't press further. Now she is facing him again, with another question on her mind.

"Sensei, is it true that when you were little, your older sister disappeared inside the abandoned orphanage?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! =D**

**I was going to write more in the introduction but this sounds better 8D**

**Sorry if the introduction is small :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this one is probably longer than the other chapter…But it seems as though I'm not good with details TT_TT**

**And if I do details in the story, it would end up being a short chapter :(**

**Disclaimer: NEVER OWNED THE VOCALOID CHARACTERS (I just choose the character's placement)**

* * *

Her teacher was astonished, but not by the question, it's the thought of his smart student would ask the same question as her other classmates. He's heard many rumors constantly about other teachers, though he never believed that such a rumor would be targeted towards him.

Katio raised his hand to cover his face and began to chuckle. "Not you too."

Miku had a perplexed look on her face. Before long, her teacher was done snickering and looked at her.

"Since break time just started, I will tell you the truth about my sister." Katio stood up to grab a chair for his student and sat back down on his own chair. She settled herself on the chair and stared intently at her teacher, ready for him to begin his story.

Katio looked down at his feet. "She ran away."

The sudden reply startled Miku and all at once, the teacher stood up and led his student towards the door.

"**Alright, story time is over!"** He had a huge grin spread on to his face.

"Wait sensei, is that all you're going to tell me?" She faced her teacher, determined to stay until the story was fully explained.

"Well yeah. What more do you need to know than that the rumor is fake?"

"The reason for her to want to run away!" She was glaring at him.

He let out a small sigh as though he tried to do all he could do to stop a mistake from happening. "You really are driven, aren't you?"

Miku answered by crossing her arms in front of her, showing she wouldn't budge.

"Okay I'll tell you the whole story." Then he jokingly added, "As long as you don't spread it in the school."

He had his back facing her, walking back toward his seat. Fortunately, he did not see the offended look on his student's face.

* * *

Both were seated back in their chairs. Miku's disturbed expression wiped away by her intrigue look carved into her eyes and sensei ready to open his memories like a story book. He never looked at the girl, as though observing her face would shatter the hidden recollection of his past.

"My older sister and I… We would usually walk different paths and take long routes. To go to the supermarket and back to our house. Meiko was 12 when we began our voyages. To places that never attracted the simple eyes of others. One day, she became curious of the woods behind this certain park. I followed her curiosity, causing both of us to be lost in the woods. We then stopped in front of a giant building—which seemed like the end of the woods because it was darker than before—but this realization didn't help us much. Meiko's curiosity was gone. She wanted to go back but she didn't know how, and neither did I."

Katio pulled his hair back and gave in a small sighed coming through his smirk, and let out a half hearted laugh. "You might not believe me if I actually told you this."

"Tell me anyways." Miku's eyes were locked on to her teacher, pressing him to continue.

He carried on but stared at the girl. "At the brink of losing hope to find our way home, we both saw two children—that were probably about Meiko's age—running towards us with joyful smiles and laughter's."

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! 8D *shot***

**I was about to end this chapter to where Miku was sad and all…But its was too short DX**

**Oh I forgot to ask to review…PLEASE! **

**I DON'T KNOW IF MY WRITTING IS OKAY OR IF ITS JUST TO CONFUSING FOR YOU TO FOLLOW! D8**

**Thank you for reading these really short chapters! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nooooooo! D8 **

**SCHOOL IS ALREADY HERE! DX**

**Oh well… Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter. We forgot to pay the bill for the internet so yeah… :P**

**And well school projects too T_T**

**These chapters might take forever, but they will be longer :D**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN VOCALOID CHARACTERS OR SONG.**

* * *

Miku predicted the answer a little. Most of the rumors told that there kids—or ghosts— living inside the old orphanage. When Katio didn't catch a glimpse of an unsettled look on his student's face, he continued.

"The children weren't grinning at us. My guess was they were playing tag, but that doesn't matter… It was the little girl that noticed us, then the boy looked at our direction. It was the first time that my sister and I had seen twins. Well… fraternal twins. It was my sister who spoke first…"

* * *

"_Katio-kun! Do you see them!" Mieko was pointing at the twins and directed her eyes from her younger brother to them repeatedly._

"_Hai, onē-san." Katio was only curious of the two figures. Mieko was smart like her brother, but she didn't like the cynical expression her younger brother would wear._

"_Oy, omae! How did you find this place?" The enthusiastic attitude Mieko had vanished. For the moment._

"_And why are you wearing your—" Katio was cut off by his sister._

"_THEIR GHOST!" Mieko shouted, with more enthusiasm than before. "Of course! That's why they live in the creepy woods, and are wearing kimonos! And look so…" Mieko turned to her younger brother. "Nee, Katio. What would be a good word for describing a—cute—and—friendly—but—a—bad—person?_

"_A false front." Katio sometimes wonders why his older sister would act silly. _

_Before long, the siblings heard splutters of giggles from the fraternal twins._

"_We-were sorry…but…you two…" Because of the boys laughter, it was difficult for him to breath._

"_Us two?" The siblings questioned in sync._

"_You two are amusing for me and my brother." It was the twin sister that answered._

"_How?" They questioned again._

"_It's how you speak to each other." The younger twin had settled in his laughter._

"_And how you treat each other. Like you're the older brother an you're the younger sister." The twin's sister tagged in and pointed at the other sibling. Mieko was stunned and a little bit annoyed by the proclamation, but her brother agreed with the twin._

"_Ano… you…YOU TWO ARE GHOSTS THAT CAN'T EVEN PASS TO HEAVEN!" Mieko struck back._

"_You're part right…" Answered the twin brother, but Katio and Mieko couldn't hear the whispered response._

"_Anyway, were not ghosts." The twin sister answered, trying to remove her brother from the spotlight._

"_Then how did you find this place?" Katio wanted an answer._

"_The same way you did."_

* * *

"So they were wondering around the woods like you and your sister?"

"Yeah. They did get lost, but they were found by a search party that their parents put together."

"But what about the kimonos?"

"They said they found them inside the building. They didn't even know the building was an orphanage, that's why they were surprised about the kimonos fitting them."

"How did you know it was an orphanage?"

"I didn't. I **was** a kid back then, I didn't really think it through. Never knew there were such things as an orphanage."

"Was the orphanage their hang out or something?" Miku couldn't help but feel disgusted.

"Yep. They even invited us to play with them someday. They told us other children came to play in that building too, so it wouldn't be only us four."

His student suddenly tensed up. "Did…Did you go back?"

Katio turned to another direction. "…My sister did."

_What!_ Miku stood up. "What do you mean your sister went! Wasn't she smart like you!" Her teacher was still composed in his seat.

"Yes she went, but it was a week after we met them. She knew it was dangerous, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her."

"Wait! Didn't you say that your sister ran away!"

"Yes I did."

"But you—"

"I'm not done with the story. If you're kind enough, you would listen to what happened afterwards."

Miku never thought there was more to her teacher's eyes diverted to her shoes.

"Sumimasen…Sensei." Miku sat back in her chair.

Katio gave Miku a reassuring smirk, settled his back on his seat, and exhaled.

"Daijoubu." Miku's teacher continued with his story.

* * *

"_Will you come back?" The twin sister hollered._

"_Uhm…Yea sure…" Katio's older sister gave a hesitant thumbs up to the twins._

"_We'll be waiting!" The twin bother called back._

_Mieko and Katio began to head towards the directions the twins had given them._

"_They were nice enough giving us instructions." Mieko commented._

"_Yeah. 'Head towards the river that will end at a tunnel of a sewer.'" Katio said with a sour tone._

"_Don't forget that they said to keep going because it would lead to the park."_

"_I know that, but how are we going to find a river in this huge forest, and wouldn't the sewer be underground."_

"_It was probably abandoned like in those scary stories."_

"_You read to many horror books."_

"_But I get better knowledge on how a killer thinks instead of reading some boring encyclopedia." Mieko shot back._

"_How is that going to help you in life? Wouldn't you just run, scream, and hide like all of those sorry girl leads and then end up dead." _

"_No, stupid. I'm going to be a detective." _

"_Don't you mean a Homicide Investigator?"_

"_What's the difference!" Mieko's anger began to rise. She hates being proved wrong._

"_Don't you read those mystery books too. They should say what those sort of people are called."_

_Mieko averted her eyes from her bother. Katio knew his sister's anger very well, but he hates it when she would act like an idiot in front of him. After a long solid six minutes of silence between the two siblings, Katio ended the silence._

"_Oy, onē-san." He pulled on to his sister's shirt and pointed to a river. Mieko let out a huge grin and ran toward the river._

"_This is great! Now we just need to follow it and we'll find the sewer."_

* * *

**Well this is as much as I can do =3=**

**Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters! D:**

**Oh and I'm wondering if the idea of having some Japanese words in here would confuse some of ya'll **

**If it does, I'll just use Japanese when calling someone something. Kay bye-bye 8D**

_**Hai- Yes**_

_**Oy, omae- Hey, you**_

_**Nee- Another way of saying 'hey' (I think) :P**_

_**Ano- Um**_

_**Sumimasen- I am sorry (formal)**_

_**Daijoubu- It's ok**_


End file.
